


Summer nights 盛夏星夜

by S_Sec



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Sec/pseuds/S_Sec
Summary: 艾伦像是做了一场梦。
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Summer nights 盛夏星夜

**Author's Note:**

> 是艾莱哈。

01  
  
离开家乡去大学的第三年，我第一次回到这个小镇。  
一切都和我离开前似乎没什么变化，熟悉的街道，热情过头的邻居，还有终年不变的闷热天气。镇上多了些陌生的面孔，也许是又吸引了哪里来的有钱人在此享受“新鲜自由”的空气。  
而此时正有一个大块头拦在我们的房门前。他有着一头随处可见的脏金短发，穿着一条过于宽大的背带牛仔裤，粗壮的手臂轻垮地搭在门框上——正巧将我的母亲挡在我的视线以外。  
我把车慢慢停靠到路边。男人挪开了脚步，接下来就看到我的母亲从房子里小步快跑，直奔我的车来。  
“艾伦！”她叫着我的名字，嗓音轻快而高亢。我摇下车窗，她便等不及似的，把手臂伸进来搂住我的肩膀。我将视线投到她的身后，那个男人还停在那里，似乎踌躇着不知是否该离去。  
“那是谁？”我问她。  
母亲将头顺着我的视线转过去，“那是莱纳，布朗家的儿子。”她伸手摸着我的脸颊，这让我有些抗拒。“你们小时候经常一起玩儿呢。”她弯着眼睛，又在提那些往事，“你们还一起去参加了童子军，不记得了吗？”  
是吗？好像有这么回事。我再次看过去，那个男人察觉到了，向我摆了摆手臂。  
“去打个招呼吧，亲爱的？”母亲打开了车门。我将脚伸出去，心里不太情愿。我向金发男人迈出脚步，他比我想象中年轻，也许确实和我年纪差不多。在我接近后，他便蜷起健壮的手臂伸到颈后，另一只手则伸到我的面前。  
“艾伦？”  
我点点头，“莱纳。”我叫着他的名字，脑内却没有什么相关的记忆。  
“你比以前高了不少。”他说，脸上挂着镇上特有的笑容，手掌也是独特的有力。  
“你也……变化很大。”  
母亲从后面跟了上来，“莱纳，晚饭就留在这里吃吧。”她的提议十分自然，好像说过无数次似的。莱纳看上去有些局促，也许是和我不熟，这让气氛变得尴尬起来。他看向我，似乎是要征得我的允许。  
无所谓，多一张嘴罢了。  
我移开视线，不再说话了。母亲挽着我们两人的手臂，一并拉进了家门。屋子里还是老样子，沙发的摆放、地毯的颜色，也许连灯泡都没有换过。一些食物的香气从厨房咕噜着的锅子里传出来，倒是让我的肚子有了反应。  
母亲独自去了厨房，将在场的两个年轻人单独扔在了门口。莱纳看着我，脸上仍是与那块头不符的局促，掩盖在那层情绪下面的更多是好奇，好像我们真的曾经十分要好似的。  
“去楼上吗？”我问他。答案是肯定的，我们便一前一后走上楼梯，到达我曾经的那个住所。  
果然，一切还是原来的样子，连贴满墙壁的重金属乐队海报都没有拆下，即便我现在连他们的名字都记不清楚。莱纳坐到我的床边，双手放在大腿上，像个观光客。  
“我们自从8年级就没再见面了。”他打量着我的房间，又提起了往事，“没想到你现在喜欢这种类型……我是说，很意外，好的方面。”  
“那是我离开镇子之前的事，现在已经不喜欢了。”我从小冰箱里拿出母亲准备的饮料，递给他，“你记忆里的我，是什么样？”  
他接了过去，垂下头似是在回忆。作为一个成年男人，他的睫毛颜色出离得浅，光线下像是半透明的，遮在那双同样浅色的眼睛上。“很有趣。”他说，唇边挂上一层笑意，“我们总一起偷偷溜去附近的野地，或是农场的仓库里玩耍，虽然你可能不记得了。”  
似乎是有这回事。我的身边确实曾经一直有个金发小鬼，那时他的毛发更浅，在学校里经常挨高年级欺负。后来他个子长高了，才鲜少有人找他麻烦。  
8年纪之后，他母亲应该是带着他搬走了，连句告别的话都没有，所以那之后我便慢慢忘记这些事了。  
莱纳坐在那里，手指摩挲着罐装饮料。天气很热，我能看到汗液从他的额角滑下去，融进紧绷在身上的T恤里。他的下巴长了些胡茬，这让他看上去比实际年龄成熟一些，即使那双眼睛依然写满了稚气。  
“所以……你大学学什么专业？”他再次开启了一个话题。  
“摄影。”  
“这样啊，我不太懂这些，不过听上去很不错。”  
寒暄的话只是平添了更多的尴尬，他的双眼四处胡乱瞟着，像是想要打破这个静止的局面。  
“你想看我拍的照片吗？”  
他抬起头来，双眼发出一些光芒，“那太好了！”  
我从包里拿出自己的一摞作品，这些是我上个学期的期末项目。他在裤子上擦了擦汗，伸手接过去，用手指轻轻捏着照片的一角，一张一张地看起来。我只管喝着自己的饮料，并没有期待什么回应，只把视线投到了窗外。  
半晌，他把照片递了回来，脸上还是那副耀眼的笑容。“拍得真好看，艾伦。”那双眼睛汇集了足够多的真诚，让人误以为真，“像是杂志里面的照片一样。”  
不过是些无聊的期末作业。  
“带我去别的地方转转吧，莱纳。”我提出了自己的要求，“我想拍些更好的。”  
他愣了一下，接着一口答应下来，那个笑容更灿烂了。像个小孩，我再次移开视线，这副样子让我的眼睛感到刺痛。  
“小伙子们，晚饭好啦！”  
母亲的呼唤从楼下传来，我转回头去，他正巧也看了过来。似乎又回到那个局促的外来人似的，他抬手挠了挠脸颊，“所以……明天下午一点我来接你，好吗？”  
我打开房门，点了点头。  
  
02  
  
第二天下午，莱纳准时出现在了我的门前，开着一辆夸张的卡车。  
“下午好，耶格尔太太。”他向我的母亲问好，在看到我之后眼睛亮了起来，“下午好，艾伦。”  
“下午好，莱纳。我听说了，你们两个童年玩伴要一起出去玩。”母亲从厨房探出头来，向我摆着手，“玩得开心，孩子们。”  
我只能提上我的包，留下一句干巴巴的“走了”，心里万分不情愿，却只能把屁股挪上那辆吸人注目的卡车副驾驶。莱纳也坐上来，脸上的笑容多了几分歉意，“抱歉，我只能开农场的车载你。”  
“你在农场工作？”  
“是的，现在只有我一个人工作，所以可以使用农场的车。”  
我闭上了眼睛，对这些内容毫无兴趣。“到了叫我。”如此说着，即便我没有什么睡意。  
车子颠簸了一会儿，没有耗费很多时间，很快就停了下来。我睁开双眼，正巧莱纳把脸凑过来，似乎是要叫醒我。我们的视线对上了，他的脸上又露出了那份局促。  
“抱歉，我是想叫醒你的。”  
我拉开车门，“走吧。”  
我们走进了他工作的农场，这地方比我想象中要大。我们路过很多奶牛，它们安静地嚼着草或是饲料，丝毫不在意有个新人闯进它们的居住区。  
莱纳在前面领路，一边向我解释这些已知的动物和无聊的机械，一边大步流星向前走。等到了一个低矮房屋面前，他才转过身来，脸颊由于激动的解说和走路变得红润。“我们小时候总在这个仓库里玩。”他解释道，“那时候没人能抓住我们。”  
“什么样的仓库？”  
他拉开门，一些稻草的气味混着灰尘飞了出来。等到大门完全打开，我才能看到里面的场景。成千上百的草垛堆放在这个建筑里，几乎要把如此之大的空间挤满了。他指着地上的一堆稻草，又一次笑了起来，“我们以前总在那里睡觉，一呆就是一下午。”  
我望过去，那是一团被压倒的稻草，上面还印着杂乱不堪的脚印，看来我们不是最后一波逃课到这里睡觉的小孩儿。莱纳也注意到了，他露出了一些无奈的笑容，“是贾碧，天知道她怎么偷溜进来的……”  
我从包里掏出相机，他立即收起那些笑容，一双眼睛盯着我，充斥着好奇。等我拍好了自己想要的效果时，他还站在原地，圆睁着金棕色的双眼，看上去小心翼翼，像是在屏着呼吸似的。  
“你怎么了？”我问他。  
“哦……我怕打扰你工作。”他这才放松了一口气，那副模样很是好笑，又有些说不清的有趣。我对着他举起了相机，他连忙遮住自己的脸。  
“别拍我！我总是很紧张，拍出来都很难看。”  
我只好放下相机，他才结束透过手臂缝隙间的窥探。在确认我没有拍下他的样子后，方才松了口气。“对不起，我可能没办法成为你的作品了。”他又一次道歉。  
说实话，我没那么介意，每个人都有自己的好恶点。仓库里比外面更加闷热，这么折腾了一下，我的上衣也开始发湿。“出去吧。”我对他说，他立即跑去开门。  
他真的很擅长为别人服务。  
“接下来去哪？”我问他。  
“去郊外吧。”他说，“我可以带你去抓鱼。”  
我本以为是无趣的坐在水边垂钓，等到了他说的地方之后，我才发现那只是一条刚刚没过膝弯的小溪。一些小小的鱼在里面游荡着，丝毫没有察觉到即将来临的危险。  
“我们以前也经常一起来抓鱼。”他脱掉了鞋子，将牛仔裤挽到了大腿，露出精壮的小腿肌肉。那双不怎么晒太阳的小腿在阳光下白得晃眼，我竟一时有些移不开视线。  
他见我站在原地没有反应，也开始变得局促。“对不起，你应该不想弄湿自己的裤子……”他挠了挠后颈，“而且也有可能弄湿相机，是我没想到这点。”  
我弯下腰，脱掉登山鞋，仿照他把裤脚挽到了大腿，“走吧。”  
他愣了一下，然后过来抓我的手臂，“水里面滑，小心。”  
我握着他的手，一步步慢慢踏进水里。一些游鱼被我们惊跑，水里一时变得空荡荡的。冰凉的水流划过小腿，让这个鬼天气终于不再那么难捱。  
回过神来，我发现自己还握着他的手。那只手掌厚实有力，掌心被我握得出了汗，即便如此，莱纳也没有松手。反而蹙着眉头，像是担心我连人带包坐到水里去。  
“鱼都跑了。”  
他这才放开我的手，向一旁挪动了几步。“不要动，马上它们就会回来的。”他比了一个噤声的手势，便维持这个姿势一动不动了。  
我垂着头，盯着水面看。我们两个像是被冻住了，连呼吸都变得缓慢起来。小溪的水流很温柔，滑过小腿肚有些痒，大概过了好一会儿，溪水里才重新探出一些活动的生命。  
“就是现在！”莱纳猛地把手伸进水里去，又迅速抽了出来，等他摊开掌心，里面赫然躺着一条胡乱扭动身体的小鱼。他的脸上不再是之前的标准笑容，或是掺着局促和不安的假笑，他看上去神采奕奕，眼睛里写满了得意。  
像是回到了小时候。  
“接着。”他把手伸到我面前，示意我摊开手掌，便把那条小鱼放到了我的掌心。“别把衣服弄湿了。”他解释道。  
如果我也盲目去抓的话，确实可能会弄湿衣服。  
我看向手中的小生命，它的嘴巴大张着，努力试图从新环境中摄取一些氧气。小小的身体上下翻动，是临死前的最后挣扎。  
“要带回去吃掉吗？”我问他。  
“哦不，不不不，”他摆摆手，“你要是想要的话，可以带回去养着。要是不喜欢，就放回到水里。它们会游到下面的湖里去，到了秋天，就可以收获了。”  
到了秋天，就会长成大家伙是吗？我再次看向手中的鱼，那双瞪出的眼珠让人觉得既兴奋，又恶心。我抖了抖手，它从我的指缝滑落，很快消失在了水面。  
“你把他放走了，看来你不喜欢养鱼。”莱纳又捉到了一条新的，他向我摊开手掌，然后把它扔回到了水里。  
“我想试试。”  
他望着我，表情有些犹豫。  
“好吧，你要小心不要受伤了。”他弯下腰，向我示范动作，“你看，像这样，不要移动脚……瞧！”他又捞出一条小鱼。  
我学着他的样子，弯下腰，正对着水流里一条慵懒的鱼。我抬起手，心脏突然加速，接着我猛地把手插进去。  
鱼逃走了。  
我抬起头来，莱纳一直看着我。“有点难，不过你的动作很正确。”他夸赞道。  
接下来，我就一直站在那里，一次次地捕捉着那些狡猾的鱼。包裹被我扔到了岸边，像是顾虑被抛到了脑后，溅起的水花不再对我构成威胁，我的衣服下摆湿透了，但是贴在身上很凉快。  
终于，我捉到了一条鱼。  
莱纳早就坐到了岸边，看到我的成果，便鼓起了掌，“恭喜！”  
我看着手中的鱼，它有着浅金色的身体，此时正痛苦地、在主宰者的掌心跃动。我的心里升起一些快意，这让我动了一些别的念头。  
“我想养这条鱼。”我对莱纳说。  
莱纳便从岸边起身，回到车里鼓捣了些什么东西。不多时，他拎着一个透明的袋子走来，从河里取了些水，示意我把鱼放进去。  
那条小鱼重获新生，在塑料袋里转了好几圈。莱纳松松地系了个结，把袋子递给我，“你的战利品。”  
接着，他再次伸出手来，帮我离开湿滑的石头。说实在的，刚才这番训练足以避免我摔倒的惨剧，只是这只温暖的手掌，我居然不想拒绝它。  
我们回到车上，他把装着鱼的袋子挂到把手上。我向天边望去，不知不觉居然已经到了傍晚。天空烧出一片火红，映在车里显得莱纳的皮肤也变成了红色。  
“接下来去哪？”我问他。他看着我，金色的眼眸还是亮晶晶的。  
“去我们最常去的地方吧。”  
  
03  
  
时间已经相当晚，周围完全黑了下来。  
莱纳开着车，向着树林的边缘驶去。我开始思考他是不是个连环杀人魔，想要趁我放松警惕时杀我灭口。好在很快车子就停了下来，停在了树林的边境，另一面是片开阔的草地。  
很明显，我们在山顶上，因为我居然感到了一丝凉意。  
“如果你不介意，可以穿上我的外套。”莱纳从后座拽过来一件牛仔外套，“晚上这里还是有些冷的。”  
我接过了那件衣服，总好过回家发烧三天。这大概是他平时工作时候穿的衣服，皱巴巴的揉成了一团，有一些汗水的气味。莱纳也许是察觉到了，表情变得不自在，“抱歉，这件衣服应该比较脏……”  
也没有那么难接受。我把它穿到身上，衣服比我大一圈，我看上去估计和他身上那件背带裤一样滑稽。但是很暖和，味道也不难闻。  
“走吧。”  
我们下了车，他指着一片空地，双眼弯了起来，“在那！”  
我什么也没有看到。  
他快步走了过去，在草地里翻了翻，然后拿起一块石头，“这是我们那时做的记号。”  
我凑上去，那就是一块普通的、圆形的石头。只是表面被人用刀一遍遍地划刻，留下了像是两个翅膀一样的痕迹。  
“我们当时做了这个标记，然后就把石头埋在这里，这样每年都能找到它。”  
“为了标记什么？”  
莱纳抬起头，示意我看向天空。此时的天空已经完全暗了下来，墨蓝色的画布上闪烁着一个又一个小小的光点，像是女孩们最喜欢的那瓶指甲油。  
“这里看到的星星是最多的。”他解释道。  
很难想象两个小孩跑到这种地方看星星的场景。  
莱纳见我不说话，便拉过我的手臂，两个人并肩躺下来。谁都没有再讲话，所有人的视线都定格在了头顶那漫无边际的天空，和数以万计的星光。山上静悄悄的，连风吹过草丛的声音都是轻柔的。这里没有任何杂音，也没有任何来打扰我的事物。  
单单是躺在这里，望着星空，我的心就逐渐沉静了下来。仿佛能听到血液流动的声音，连呼吸声都能捕捉到，从一开始的两个节奏，逐渐合成了一个。  
如果你看得足够仔细，就会发现那些星星也在移动。隔着无数光年的距离，它们也在走自己的路，也许也在仰望着我。  
这值得拍一张照片。  
我试图撑起身体，然而却只是微微动了动头，转向了身体的另一侧。在我身旁的这个男人，他就保持着仰卧的姿势，一动也不动，专注而安静，像是陷入了沉思或是回忆。接着，他察觉到了我的视线，也向我转过头来。那片星空流进了他金色的、微微弯起的双眼，顺着视线再次映到我的眼前。  
我想，任何相片都无法保留下此时此刻。  
我半撑起身体，牛仔外套的气味混着自己的体温扑到了我的脸颊上。也许中午的饮料是含酒精的，不然我的脸不会这么热。  
“我们还会做什么，莱纳？”我问他。  
他没有回话，因为我没有耐心等到这个问句的回答。我碰到了他的嘴唇，胡茬有些扎人，但是我不介意。我把手按到他的颈侧，也用我的嘴唇去磨蹭、挤压他的双唇。那双眼睛饱含着诧异，他是如此强壮，却推不开一个压在脸上索吻的人。  
他的嘴唇开始动了，从缝隙间逸出我的名字。我把舌头伸进去，品尝着属于另一个人的味道。莱纳终于移动了他满是肌肉的手臂，却只是握住我的肩膀，然后慢慢蹭上来，抓住我后背的衣服。  
我的半个身子都压到了他身上，阴影却没有覆盖到金棕色的眼睛，它们半阖着，却依然将星星的光芒照到我的眼睛里。我的心脏抽痛了一下，像是空缺了一部分，又有一些不属于自己的悲伤渗出来，让我不得不放开他的嘴唇。  
莱纳轻轻地喘息着，和草地融为一体，双唇是亮晶晶的，还在小声叫我的名字。他每叫一声，我的心脏就会抽痛一下，像是空了更多的部分。  
我捉住他的一只手臂，去亲吻他厚重的、温暖的掌心。我爱着他身上的气息，是和牛仔外套一模一样的味道，从他的掌心，到他的脖颈，再到那对柔软的嘴唇。  
我爱着这个气味。  
他伸出手来拥抱我，我把自己埋到这副同样温暖的躯体里。我把自己的吻散落到他的金发，然后是额头、眉骨、眼角和鼻梁，最后又回到了微微抖动的嘴唇上。  
“我们也会这么做吗，莱纳？”  
他闭上眼睛，摇了摇头。再次睁开双眼时，仍然盈满了无法描述的情感，像是期待，又像是逃避。我看不明白，然而我不在意，因为我也已经看不明白自己。  
于是我们继续在草地上接吻，并希冀着永远不会停歇。星空注视着我们，它们在遥远的那一侧见证了一切。  
  
04  
  
莱纳·布朗成为了我的男朋友。  
我们会在我的房间里、他的车上与远离人烟的树林和草地上接吻，会在充斥着灰尘与稻草的仓库里做爱。  
他就像是毒品，无论是否在他身边，我的脑子里一半都是他。温柔的、闪躲的、哭泣的、渴求的，像是影集一样在我脑子里循环播放。  
幸好没有用相机拍下来，那只会毁掉一切。  
夏天很快结束了，再闷热的天气也无法永远地留存下来。我的下一个学期开始了，这意味着我无法继续留在小镇上。  
这个我曾经厌恶的，现在无法割舍的小镇。空气里似乎都残留着他的气味，而不是那些低劣的披萨和浓重的烟味。  
莱纳在我离开的前一个夜晚，最后一次邀请我去农场。我们一同躺在干巴巴的稻草堆上，我倚靠在他的肩膀上，抚摸着那些完美的肌肉。  
“明年我还会回来的。”我保证道。  
他应和了一声，看上去有些心不在焉。我不知道他是否对我、或是这段关系有信心，然而我已经在做一些规划。  
我重新亲吻他，一同融入到四周的稻草堆。  
我第二天早上启程回去大学，莱纳没有出现，也许有什么事情耽搁了。心里确实有些失望，然而我必须得走了。  
我和我的车、我的相机一起回到了曾经的生活。我再也没能联系到莱纳，就好像他给我的联系方式都是伪造的。我也没有去问我的母亲，她知道的只会比我了解的更少。  
我的课业繁重，每天忙于课程项目让我几乎喘不过气来。到了夜晚，那些星空故事便会进入我的梦里，让我夜不能寐。每当我从梦中惊醒，那双金色的、充斥着矛盾情感的眼睛都仿佛在注视着我，几乎要逼疯我。  
他为什么不再联系我？  
这一切变故都让我的计划不得不提早半年实行。学期刚刚结束，我就迅速打包了行李，不去考虑老家冬季那恐怖的严寒，第二天就踏上了行程。  
我的车在高速上打了滑，差点丢了命，但好在我坚持到了家。母亲抱着我的肩膀，哭得几乎断了气。我的左腿受了伤，但是没有特别严重，拄着拐杖勉强能走路。  
莱纳……我只想见到他。  
我现在无法开车了，只能拄着拐在街道上徘徊，寻找那个熟悉的身影。我去了他的农场，没有任何收获；我又去了他的家里，那里早已住上我不认识的新住户。  
他像个幽灵，凭空消失了。  
“艾伦，我不知道你在找什么，但我求求你，不要再拖着伤腿出门了。”  
我的母亲哀求着，可那些话只会让我更崩溃。她不知道我在找谁，她甚至不知道“莱纳”是谁。  
他是个鬼魂，他的肉体、他的记忆都消失了。没人记得他。  
除了我，除了我还记得他。  
我快疯了，我开始怀疑自己是不是做了个梦。我没有拍下任何他的照片，我没有任何他存在的证据。我只有那条鱼，那条金色身体、金色眼睛的小鱼。它还活在我的卧室里，母亲亲自照料它。  
她说这是我从宠物店买回来的。  
在街道上疯狂找了两个周，我终于还是架不住母亲的压力。我的父亲和大哥甚至也从工作城市赶了回来，我的其他朋友也时而打电话来问候。他们都觉得我发了疯，在寻找一个不存在的人。  
父亲为我休了半年的学，希望我能在家好好养伤。我已然无计可施，还能做出什么出格的事呢？母亲在家照顾我，她看上去比我更疲惫，这让我的心脏痛得厉害。  
我放弃了。  
开春之后，我的腿伤终于好了起来，能够不依靠拐杖、短暂地走一段路。母亲很高兴，为我开了一个庆祝聚会。热情的邻居们都到场，正常聚会又吵又闹，让我回忆起了自己当初选了一个遥远的大学地址的原因。  
当他们谈及溪流已经解冻的时候，我的心脏突然停止跳动了一瞬间。母亲看了我一眼，表情有些担忧，我只好尽力露出不知所以的表情。  
那片树林，那片草地。  
我还没有去过。  
天气逐渐转暖，又养了一段时间，我的脚彻底脱离了拐杖，连医生也允许了我的开车许可。我坐上驾驶位，简单地在镇里逛了几圈，为母亲跑腿买东西。  
然后，一点点地，向着郊外驶去。  
穿过那片树林，那条小溪还在那儿，小小的鱼跟着水流上下游动着，恍惚间我甚至好像看到有人正站在水里，伸手去捞那些生物。只是再眨眨眼，那兴许只是我的回忆。  
我继续向前开，到了树林的边界。从车上下来，四月的山上比夏天要凉得多。我裹紧了夹克，向记忆的方向走去。  
白天的草地平平无奇，和城市公园的草地没什么区别，只是更加荒凉。即使抬头向天上看，也并没有任何特殊的样貌。是那样普通的蓝天白云，就像高速公路上的、纽约街头的、哪怕是小镇里的一样。  
这片草地甚至连只活着的动物都没有。  
回去吧，太冷了。  
如此想着，我却一脚踏上了什么凸起的硬物，即使我踩着厚厚的登山靴底，都能感受到明显的异物。我移开靴子，心跳没来由地加快。我将地上那个硬物从草地里抠出来，拍掉上面的草屑与泥土，一对不能再熟悉的、翅膀形状的刻痕出现在石头的表面。  
半年以来，我所能抓到的、唯一一个证据。  
我向四周扫视着，整个草地空无一物，但是我的心跳已然不受我自己的控制。  
“莱纳！！！”  
空气里回荡着我自己的叫声，那声音恐怖至极，像是撕心裂肺的动物惨叫，一遍一遍地回荡在整片草原上。我记不清自己喊了多久，只知道等我清醒过来的时候，已经躺在家里的床上，隐隐能听到母亲在另一个房间的哭声。  
我的右手还紧紧地抓着那块石头。那些刻痕摩擦着我的掌心，留下了一层层细微的伤口。  
疼痛带来的温度刚刚好，竟然让我有了在牵手的错觉。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实写到最后我也没有想好，莱纳是个梦，还是精灵、鬼魂，或是外星人。  
> 只是想写一个盛夏里如梦似幻的爱情故事。


End file.
